The Bite That Changed Stilinski Fanfiction
by Milli.Stilinski.x
Summary: :PPP Original.. i think hahah i love stiles hes my bae
1. Chapter 1 Different

CHAPTER ONE

I basically surrounded by them… werewolves, Scott, Malia, Liam. it was hard but i had Lydia… I didn't mind too much My bat was useful...it would be cool I would always think but I knew it would be to complicated I wouldn't be able to control and with the dread doctors in town we already have 2 problems… I always knew Theo was evil but I couldn't exactly do to anything apart from continuing duct taping my old blue jeep… (don't worry Roscoe I love you) I have drifted from Scott and Malia and the whole i'm carrying dead bodies thing has hit Parrish pretty hard kind of drifting Lydia away as well… its been hard being the only one without a supernatural ability (unless you count the nogitsune) Speaking of Lydia i haven't been able to find her and Liam isn't over Hayden… Oh young love...It's still hard for scott being a true alpha and having asthma attacks again i dont know whats happening out pack is falling and mostly because of Theo. Melissa and my dad are not completely pissed off but aren't exactly the best of friends...


	2. Chapter 2 Strangers

CHAPTER 2

As i walk into to my room i pull out my whiteboard Theo Raeken is written on the board next to Who is the desert wolf? my mind can't handle all this stress with donovan and the dread doctors i just lay on my bed. I wake up as cold as a reptile and stand up almost falling over i attempt to fully wake up but i just fall back down. "STILES, School now and you're lucky your jeep still works" My dad says. "uhhhh okay"I scream back as i attempt to get up i begin to think about scott's pack, how he claimed i killed him with a wrench Which is not true. I trip over my messing bed cover and fall. "Uhh" i groan as i stand straight and walk out my door. I walk through the halls hearing echos of voices and whispers it's distracting but not as much as Malia she's walking down the hallway avoiding eye contact, Seriously what is happening i feel so alone uhh i hate it "Malia" i say slowly "Have you seen scott?" i ask making sure not to say something wrong. "Um no i got to go to math" Malia says like a stranger. I continue walking as i bump into Scott. "sco-" i attempt "Stiles i gotta go sorry" Scott interrupts he walks away slowly and doesn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3 Bit By Evil

CHAPTER 3

Nothing is normal anymore so i decide to attempt to make this better by visiting scott at the animal clinic which didn't go too well… I walk in opening the door to see scott laying on the dog tray thing probably unconscious as i run to the tray i get a fright. I turn around in dash movement to see Theo he grabs me as i shout trying to punch his pale face as he kicks me in the stomach and everything goes black. The only thing i remember next is waking up and being chained to the table, Scott is still unconscious as i attempt to break free and obviously i fail miserably so i relax "Oh Stiles what have you done to yourself" A familiar voice says, "Now you might feel weird for a couple a months as you're adjusting to the change" He keeps going, "But you wont reject it, i've made sure of that!" He says. "Reject WHAT?!" I question with anger and exhaustion. " The Bite of course" He says with a smirk on his blurry face, "Now you can be like us" He smirks. "SCOTT is that you?!" i scream in a angry nogitsune voice. "No stiles it's not your 'friend' Scott, it's you new Alpha… Theo" He laughs in evil voice, "Because stiles…your now my beta now!".


	4. Chapter 4 Disappear

CHAPTER 4

Theo walks out the door leaving the key just in reach of me. "Oh that son of a bitch" i say. im so worried about scott that i completely forget the fact that i'm a werewolf. "Scott, SCOTT" i shout. Running to my phone, I Dial Lydia repeatedly until she will answer [Leave A Message After The Beep] is all i hear "LYDIA pick up i'm at the animal clinic!" i say into the phone speaker ( NOTE THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MID-SEASON FINALE SO SPOILERS ) the fact that there is a full moon tomorrow night worries me as my dad turns up "Stiles what's wrong you messaged me it better be important!" My dad says. "Um Dad just go inside" I say with a worried look on my face. "Stiles what there is nothing in here?!" He says loudly. I walk in "bu-" Im confused as i look and see nobody there no scott just a empty animal clinic i run to my jeep and drive off to scotts house "STILES get back here" i hear i get to scotts house and run to his room to see him sitting on his bed having a asthma attack… Yeah a asthma attack he grabs his inhaler as i begin to talk "Scott he bit me...theo he bit me im a im a-" I frantically say "Holey shit" scott screams.


	5. Chapter 5 Moon Effect

CHAPTER 5

"How the fuck could you let this happen Stiles?!" Scott screams at me. "SCOTT HE KNOCKED ME AND YOU OUT"I scream back at him. I knew he knew i was right so i walk out the door and sat on the stairs, "Oh my god Fucking theo" I whisper, "I'm not letting him become your alpha, you're strong i'll train you, mme and Liam" Scott mumbles trying to calm me down. I stand up and walk down the stairs and outside, when i step outside i feel strength and anger, "Scott you need to get the chains" I say "Holey crap" my belief of being a werewolf shocks me as scott grabs the chains and handcuffs "Scott chain me up NOW" i say, there is only 1 hour until i take full effect. we walk up into his room and he chains me and handcuffs me as i hear a voice "Scott i can't let you do that Scott" A mysterious voice says... oddly like theo, a fight breaks out leaving scott wounded badly as theo knocks me out and drags me with only the blurry vision of scott attempting to get up and call somebody on his phone.


	6. Chapter 6 Werenapped

CHAPTER 6

I wake up "shhh usshhh" noises surround me, "Shuuhssh whseey did you bring hseih him here" a blurry and unclear vision of a heavily armoured person, I am unable to tell if the dread doctor is a man or woman so i just groan "Theo Stop...now i need to get back to scott i'll kill somebody" "That's the point stiles, i want the nogitsune back" Theo Smirks. I struggle to see or stand so i just scream getting scratched at told to shut up.

SCOTT'S P.O.V

I wake up sitting on my bed seeing blood "Stiles! STILES" I scream, as i touch that big red bleeding stab wounds on my stomach i look over to see the handcuffs broken and a small blood trail out into my hallway as i look and see a smashed window "Oh shit...My window...Fuck Stiles" I say running down my stairs and out my door i switch to four legs running quickly

STILES P.O.V

I glance up again looking at the giant dread doctors while sitting down scared for my life, and yes more scared then almost getting shot or almost burning to death at that stupid motel. I hear in a very distorted voice "Get him out of here and become a good alpha" still sitting i see a figure, Theo running at me grabbing me and Tipping my heavy body weight over his shoulder as my vision begins to fade. I walk up quickly shouting and roaring as my white sharp fangs come out and i begin to scratch i look up still trying to be held down by these leather things and chain until he unclips them and ill i remember is waking up next to a bloody and crashed ambulance with blood and a small dead body sitting rotten in the back of it while two middle aged men are dead sitting in the front of the ambulance as i stand up my new white t-shirt is covered in blood as i yell "SCOTT!" "SCOTT" i keep repeating myself as the warm yellow sun come up behind the horizon "Oh stiles you went on a spree" i hear from behind me, I turn around getting clawed in the face as i block it "UHHHH THEEOOOO" i yell, stabbing him and getting angry while my teeth yet again come out with a big almighty roar i howl and yell stabbing theo multiple times until i run not on two but on four legs as i run i trip (yup i know trip!?) quickly scraping my face on the hard white concrete sitting on my sore ass as i turn around and see scott, Malia, Liam "Lydia is hurt, she was hurt by, by Theo" Scott says, I jump up and we run into the woods to find Lydia passed out with wounds by… The nemeton.


End file.
